


冥冥注定的爱慕与相逢

by CrimsonMapleLeaves



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Childhood Friends, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel, absolute power, please read the note carefully
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonMapleLeaves/pseuds/CrimsonMapleLeaves
Summary: 他们的人生轨迹被改变了。超人和蝙蝠侠，他们本该注定的命运并没有发生。来自31世纪的宇宙之王、土星女皇和雷霆大帝收养了襁褓之中的克拉克和刚刚失去了父母的布鲁斯。于是，克拉克与布鲁斯两个人作为青梅竹马一同长大。一切看起来都很棒。直到有一天……官方斜线刊《绝对权力》设定，superbat无差。请详细阅读note。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 9





	1. 故事的开始……

**Author's Note:**

> 官方斜线刊《绝对权力》设定。给没看过的朋友一句话概括：来自未来的反派通过改变超人和蝙蝠侠的人生轨迹，将他们培养成了统治世界的两个人。直到有一天他们发现自己不得不将世界带回到它应有的那条轨道上……
> 
> Warning：我其实只是想写一篇 **青梅竹马** 的故事，所以虽然是这样的设定但也请不要对本文要求太高。  
> 另外因为原作设定的超人和蝙蝠侠的经历，本文中他们的性格和经典的超人与蝙蝠侠会略有区别，并且有的时候会非常残忍。我会尽力把控好中间的平衡感，不管是性格上的区别还是他们看似平和的生活和残忍之间的连接。但总之。  
> 我只是在忙于论文的间隙想随手写写他们作为青梅竹马长大的故事而已。  
> 没有什么特别激烈冲突的主线，最终将会是HE。

有件事情，从他是个孩子就已经知晓了。

有件事情，直到不久前他还一无所知。

那就是这个世界上存在着一个孩子，一个男孩，一个和他非常契合的，“生来就应该在一起的”半身。

那就是这个世界上有着那样一个存在，他不是人，准确一点说，是拥有人类的外星人。而那些人告诉他说，他就是那个“命中注定”要和他亲密无间的那个人。

说真的？“半身”？

说真的？“命中注定”？

这听起来简直迂腐得就像是几个世纪以前的小说才会使用的那个词……

这听起来就像是骗小孩的爱情故事里才会用的那种说辞……

他当然不会相信世界上有这么简单的事。

他当然不会相信世界上有这么愚蠢的事。

但是即使如此……他还是会对这样的一个男孩充满好奇。

“那会是个什么样的人？和我一样来自氪星？”

“不。”被称为雷霆大帝的那个男人，他的其中一位 **父亲** ，梅克特·兰兹一边翻着报纸一遍漫不经心地回答他说。“他是个人类。”

“他是个人类。”克拉克难以置信地重复，“可你却说他会是和我 **契合** 的那个半身。”

“我也不知道整件事是怎么搞的。但事实上，你和他命运的纠缠被写在了群星之间。”有些时候，克拉克希望 **父亲** 在说这种话的时候能再虔诚一点，也就是，让克拉克能更容易地相信一点。“跨越无数个宇宙，你和他永远都会通过奇怪的方式拥有关联。捣蛋鬼是这么说，他警告不要把你们拆散，以免平衡被打破或是打破……你不会想让他出现的，所谓的 **五维空间*** 。”

“所以，你把我和他按在一起，只是为了宇宙的和平。”

“嗯……”正叼着叉子的雷霆大帝停顿了片刻，他想了一会儿，翻了个白眼，耸了耸肩。“可别说得好像是我们在强迫你一样，克拉克——迄今为止，我们有强迫过你任何事吗？”

这句话倒是事实。“……没有。”

“是我对你不好，还是土星女皇或者宇宙之王欺负了你？”

“……不，母亲和父亲们对我都非常温柔。”

“我们什么时候骗过你？”

“……没有。爸爸妈妈都是为了我好。”

“所以，你干嘛那么担心呢？”父亲又翻了一页报纸。“相信我——就我们在跨越时光中的所知，目前为止，还没有哪个你真的对他成为你的半身的命运感到不满意过。”

所以，他干嘛那么担心呢？

大概是因为，不管是那个自称“从今以后我就是你的妈妈”了的女人，还是那个阴沉着脸，沉默寡言的男人看起来都很奇怪。而与此同时，他们还在说着一些让人难以置信，就像是专门来骗八岁小孩子的蠢话。

“你很快就要见到了，布鲁斯。”那个女人，伊芙·艾瑞斯，自称是土星女皇的（顺便一提，这名字真的很逊），在牵着他的手的时候还试图认真地说服他说，“你命中注定的那位朋友，不管在哪一个世界里，你们的命运全部都紧紧纠葛着的那个人。”

“……”

他应该对这句话感到很好笑。如果是平时，他一定会因为有人会这么认真地说出这种话而爆笑出声。如果可能，他还要特意记住这些话，好回去跟他的爸爸或者妈妈学。

总有无数人想要欺骗韦恩家未来的家主，即使是现在也是韦恩家掌上明珠的这位小少爷。而女人说的这段话，简直是那些来欺骗他的人中最愚蠢的那一个。

但是，他当时并没有对这段话有什么反应——他的父母被杀了，还记得吗？土星女皇伊芙·艾瑞斯和宇宙之王莱茵·波图在那个小巷子里捡到了他。他们用几颗子弹制裁了那个杀害布鲁斯父母的仇人。

对于一个八岁的小孩子，不管是什么样的八岁的小孩子，都很难描述那些场景会给他带来的内心的震撼。如果一定要说，那天晚上，他只是被牵着走动，他的大脑里什么也没有。

“你很快就要见到了。”土星女皇重复。“那个要成为你的兄弟、挚友、还有所有亲密关系的定义的那个人。”

然后——

然后——

他见到了他。

他见到了他。

听到汽车停在庄园门口声响的克拉克就像是往常一样地，为了迎接自己的父亲母亲打开了大门。

站在大门外，面无表情，因为迄今为止他几乎什么也没能好好思考过的布鲁斯看到了大门的打开。

“……咦？”

“…………”

站在那里的是个黑发的男孩。

个头不高，但也不矮，和克拉克自己的身形相差不多。但是克拉克判断不了对方的实际身高，因为他微微地佝偻着身子，就像是有什么非常沉重的东西压在他的肩膀上，把他的活力和希望全部榨取而光。外面淅淅沥沥地有一点雨进来，于是男孩披着母亲出门时带走的外套。那是件戴着兜帽的风衣。

但即使如此，克拉克仍旧注意到了他灰蓝色的眼睛，它们就藏在兜帽的阴影间。

事实上，克拉克觉得，你不可能不留意到那双灰蓝色的瞳孔，因为它们显得是如此的……奇怪——男孩的神态，他的表情，他的仪态，都像是刚刚被什么东西彻彻底底地压垮乃至于粉碎过。他的行动看起来无比的飘忽，透露出如此强烈的空无一物。

然而那双眼睛，那双灰蓝色的眼睛却好端端地藏在兜帽的阴影中。当它突然抬起来看向什么人的时候，那中间跳跃着一种古怪的闪光，就像是刚刚被教训过，关进笼子里的犬，虽然表面上似乎变得温顺，但那双眼睛却告诉你，枯瘦的皮毛下鲜明的灵魂却仍旧在顽强地存活。

“他就是我和你说过的那个孩子，克拉克。”他听到伊芙在男孩的身后对着他说，她将她的手落在了那个奇怪的男孩的肩膀上。“这就是你命中注定的朋友，布鲁斯。”

你们两个都再也不会感到孤单了。她无比确信地说。

你们两个再也不会感到孤单了。

说这样的话到底有什么样的意义呢？孤单？孤单才是这个人应该具有的那份常态。我们行走在世界上，每一刻都应当会是孤单的。少有的幸福点缀在其中，但是每一次的燃烧都不过是为了之后更加长远的寂寥。

“……你这么说未免也太悲观了。”很久以后，在某次他不小心说漏了嘴，对那个傻瓜说了太多自己心中的所思所想后。克拉克——已经是超人的卡尔-艾尔想了半天，才略略地耸了耸肩地告诉他说。“况且，我倒是觉得，正是因为孤独的时间要远远常过人们与彼此相聚的时间，所以每一次它将黑夜照亮的时候，都是尤其地值得珍惜。”

所以，这就是克拉克和他不一样的地方。克拉克永远喜欢把事情看向好的那一面，而布鲁斯永远喜欢把事情往坏的地方去想。这可能也是为什么宇宙要将他们两个绑定为彼此的半身，世界上最为无可救药的乐观主义者，和不管是什么情况都控制不了做最坏打算的悲观主义者。在这方面，世界倒是真的是很讲求和谐之道。

但是总之，那时的他看到了克拉克，曾经被土星女皇从一个已经毁灭的星球发出的飞船中抱出，现如今已经长大了的孩子。他还记得客厅里点了灯，所以从屋子里流泻出了澄黄色的火光。

那些鲜明的火焰正活生生地在克拉克的发梢上跳跃，就一如克拉克的眼睛，深邃却又明亮，就像是永远有某种东西——某种信念存活在其中，永远都不会熄灭的两抹深蓝。即使很明显，突然见到布鲁斯的克拉克被他吓了一跳，他的困惑和茫然里依旧燃烧着一股火焰。

他是那种极具领袖魅力的孩子，布鲁斯几乎不需要花上一秒就能判断说。他生来就要遵循自己的所想踏出步子，挺胸抬头，目光坦荡。他要么为人所喜爱，要么为人所憎恨，没有中间选项。因为无论你对此有什么样的观感，他永远都会站在那里，而任何一个人都没有办法会对着这样的他视而不见。

“……”布鲁斯不知道自己是不是喜欢这样的克拉克。但是当克拉克朝着他伸出手来的时候，他也没有特意地将它躲过去。

“……嘿。”那个牵住了他的衣角，有些笨拙地微笑着，竭尽全力地试图表达出自己的友善和温柔的男孩轻声地对着他说。“虽然我不知道发生了什么，但你看起来糟糕透了……天气还挺冷的，所以……你想不想来一杯热可可？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你永远不会见到一个比克拉克更烦的小孩，而这话是真的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为太忙，我已经放弃修稿了。

这个世界上，倘若有一件事情可以被称之为举世公认的真理。

那么就一定是超人，不管是成年的还是幼小的，强大的还是虚弱的，善良的还是邪恶的，只要他是超人——

那么他就一定会对他人的呼声置之不理。

某种意义上来说……

还挺烦人的。

他知道布鲁斯会怎么评价他，他一定会说他是个氪星救难犬，间或以一些更加刻薄的，譬如不知道亲切友善和热情到令人厌弃之间的分界线之类的糟糕评语。其实这事，就连他妈妈都曾经隐晦地告诫过他。

“你不可能回应他们每一个人的呼救，卡尔-艾尔。”伊芙抱着手臂，一边看着他喂鸽子，一边相当恳切地告诉着他说，“你可是要统治这个世界的。天神率领人类，便不该拘于凡人的小节。”

其实一定要说，克拉克分不清哪些是天神的大节，哪些是凡人的小节。毕竟布鲁斯才是他们之中头脑冷静，说话严谨，分析起事情来条分缕析，层次分明的那一个。他不否认，绝大多数时候他都会有一点点鲁莽，因为催促着他行事的，是一种“必须要做”的责任与使命感。

“如果在这里放过他，”在很久以后，当他和布鲁斯一起承担起管理世界的重担之时，布鲁斯会毫不犹豫地批评他说，“那么之后他会惹出更大的乱子——想想洛杉矶的市民们，克拉克。他们将会活在危险与不确定之中，仅仅是因为今天你在这个问题上犹豫不决。”

“我反倒觉得他相对来说还算安分守己。那个‘义警’更危险些，我不喜欢他判断善恶的方式……”

“你又在用喜欢或者不喜欢这种带有个人主观意志的表述。”明明听上去像是在责怪，当这句话说出口的时候，蝙蝠侠的声调却像是一句克制不住的叹息——到底是和克拉克一起长大的兄弟，所以不管克拉克在烦恼着些什么，就好像克拉克可以看穿布鲁斯一样，布鲁斯同样可以将他一眼看穿。

“我们可以在解决完这个魔术师后一起捉住那个义警——后者的能力让他比前者更容易逃脱。我不是很想同时对付他们两个，这会变成一场旷日持久的战争。没有必要让人民的损失扩大化。”

“……你总是在说服我上很有一套，是不是，布鲁斯？”

正在收起地图的布鲁斯抬起眼睛，用着那双明亮的灰蓝色的眼睛一动也不动似的瞧了会儿他。然后，虽然只有那么一个瞬间，那个让超人永远信赖并且喜爱着的蝙蝠侠弯起嘴角，毫不掩饰地对他笑上了一笑。

“一贯如此，克拉克。”他并没有克制自己语气中的得意洋洋。

区别于绝大多数人对于两位霸权者过去的想象——克拉克和布鲁斯的关系并不是刚开始就变得亲密无间。事实上，布鲁斯绝大多数时候都会对克拉克的行为感到难以理解。

就比如说现在，他正坐在自己房间的床上一个人地想事情，结果与此同时，克拉克却 **未经他允许地** 趴在他的身边，爬到了他的床上。

他不能说自己是个有洁癖的人，毕竟在家中，他才是喜欢把所有的东西乱丢然后被妈妈抓去教育的那一个。但是没有洁癖不意味着他可以跟一个刚见面两天随随便便一点都不熟的人共同分享自己整洁的床单。

但是他也同样不应该对此表示反感，他妈妈告诉他说他应该要学会和人分享——想想看，玛莎知道他就因为这么一点小事而发脾气的话会怎么说？

当然，她什么也不会说。她怎么可能会说呢？她再也不会说话了。他妈妈的性命终结于那个黑暗的小巷。一切都只是因为布鲁斯，因为他一定要在那天对巷子里传来的奇怪声响感到一阵该死的好奇。

即使是在这样的岁数，布鲁斯也同样明了这件事的发生不能说是他自己的错。很多坏事就是会这样没有预兆地发生，但是倘若理智上知道就可以等同于感性上的不会自责，那么这个世界倒是会少掉相当多的愧疚还有悔恨。

他沉浸在自己那纷乱如麻，偏偏没有一个可以有效地被整理并且理解的思绪之中。而此时他最不需要的，就是去应付一个他不感兴趣的男孩多余的关心。

“我父母也去世了，你知道。”男孩舔了舔嘴唇，过了几秒，突然开口道。

“……喔。”布鲁斯将视线钉在深红色的窗帘上。“我很遗憾。” 

“撒谎，”克拉克说，“你不遗憾。”

你不遗憾，也不悲伤。那个男孩，虽然布鲁斯只是用余光瞥了一瞥——但是那个趴在他床上的男孩，正在用着一种奇怪的神色凝视着他说。你不在乎。

……我他妈为什么会对一个不认识人的狗屁父母的去世感到在乎。布鲁斯想这么回答。

他热切地希望这个男孩从他的房间里滚出去。

没有被请求的热心肠往往会是不受欢迎的。

“你其实可以更直接一点的，你知道吗？”克拉克说。“就，如果我让你不高兴了，你可以直接地告诉我。”

这让布鲁斯有那么一个刹那想要发笑。“好，你要听我说什么？”他说，“多谢你的关心？感恩你的关怀？”

“……如果那是你的真心话，我是会很高兴的。但是，你在撒谎。”

我在撒谎，因为我想维持住我的礼貌。布鲁斯想。况且就算他说实话又有什么意义？跟这个白痴大喊大叫除了让他的心情更糟以外又能有什么意义？

但是那个家伙依旧待在他的旁边——他小心翼翼地在观望着他。

“你看，”他居然还在说话——这个家伙难道就是学不乖吗？“如果你想要一个人待着，一样，你也需要告诉我……”

“我想一个人待着，”布鲁斯非常迅速地回答，“请你出去。”

“……”

他其实没有指望克拉克会听他的。他是说，克拉克就是那么一副听不进别人说话，凡事都要按着自己主张来进行的糟糕德行。像是这样的人，怎么可能凭那么简单的一句话，就可以让他迅速地改变主意呢？

他已经做好了这个家伙要继续纠缠下去的心理准备。

所以他没有想到，克拉克竟然真的会从床上爬起身。

“……好吧。”他说，“我晚一点再过来看你……”

“你不要过来了。”

“别胡说，你得吃点东西，我会帮你把晚餐带过来。”他真的跳下了床，朝着门口走了几步。

“……布鲁斯？”

直到出门前，那个小孩站在门口，就像是他们第一次见面那样的，谨慎，却又友好地望着他。

“……”布鲁斯不想要回话，他非常渴望克拉克能够就这样简单地一走了之。

但是与之相反地是，在沉默了足足几秒之后——大概是明白如果他不说话，这个黏人精是注定不会给他他所渴望的安宁之后，他终于相当厌烦的，或者说，他试图厌烦的，但最后听起来只是疲倦的吐了口气。“干嘛？”

他非常难以理解，为什么仅仅是这一声吐气，都可以点亮一个男孩的表情。

“如果你需要我。”他说，“我就在右手边，你隔壁的那个房间。”

我会一直等着你的。他用着一种不失轻快，却又无比坚定的语调承诺说。

然后他依言关上了门，将完全搞不明白这是发生了什么并莫名感到了一肚子恼火的布鲁斯留在了他自己所要求的空间中。

最重要的是，给布鲁斯以他想要的空间，又不能在他需要自己的时候离得过远。

像是这样成了型的，可以大概叙述出来的念头，大概还要他们相处好几年，克拉克已经彻底摸透了布鲁斯的脾气之后，才能完整地将其表达出来——虽然另一方面，它的悖论是克拉克不需要将它表达出来，就已经能全凭本能地将其遵守了。

但是总之，在十几年以前，同布鲁斯一样年仅八岁的克拉克其实在那一刻只是想问。

“这样对我，会让你感到哪怕有一点点的开心吗？”

不是说克拉克不介意，或者说他不在乎被这样的对待。不，他既然是个人，那么当然也会被粗鲁的对待所刺伤。只是在为自己受到的待遇感到恼火之前，他其实只是想要像是这样地询问一句：

“刺伤我这件事，先不论我是怎么想的，它会让你快乐吗？还是会让你感到难过？它会让你解脱吗？还是说它会让你更加的沉重？”

既然伤害我的时候你其实也伤害了你自己，那么为什么要特意去做这样让你不快乐的事呢，布鲁斯？

倘若，布鲁斯是一个能够通过伤害别人来获得快乐的人的话，那么这事情对克拉克来说反倒比现在要来得更加简单。像是这种人，只需要别过头去，不要理会他是怎么想的，也不要理会他是怎么说的——生气了就让他闭嘴，不高兴了就和他吵上一架。他只需要照顾自己的情绪，就可以和这样一个他被迫要学会接受的人共同相处。

可是问题就在于，布鲁斯不是。

有些时候，克拉克觉得自己像是听到了布鲁斯的呼声，虽然男孩从来没有说出口过，但是只是站在那里就透露出的，灰暗，疲倦，明明就像是受了伤，却偏偏要因为自己的骄傲而昂首挺胸，做出一副好像并没有什么所谓的神气来。

克拉克是不能够对这种声音视而不见的。

当有一个人哭泣的时候，你想要向他伸出手，当有一个人呼救的时候，你想要尽你所能地帮助他。

但是即使是这种时候也还是要给予对方他所想要的空间。

因为克拉克的父母同样曾经死去过，所以不知是幸与不幸地是，他恰巧能对这样的需求感到理解。

晚饭过了一点的时候——大概没有过上太多，因为天并没有黑上太久，他卧室紧闭的门又被轻轻推开了一条小缝。

“我可以进来吗？”那个男孩在门口谨慎地问他，其神态不知为何让布鲁斯想起了一只受了伤的野猫非要在韦恩家的地下室扎窝时，他的母亲每次端着食物和水在地下室门外小心翼翼观察着的景象。

他应该让那个男孩继续滚开的，虽然他也知道那个男孩多半并不会听。但是有一个现实的问题，就是他确实饿了。

他已经一天多没有吃过东西。

而对于一个饿得连叫人滚开的精力都没有的孩子来说，叫他恶言恶语地将另一个啰里八嗦的家伙赶走，实在是有点过于的强人所难。

所以，他没有吭声。克拉克又在门口等了一会儿，然后，才悄无声息地走了进来。

他带着面包还有牛奶，可能还有山羊的黄油以及熏肉。总之，闻起来很诱人。

布鲁斯瞪着天花板，决定假装克拉克并不存在。

这有点难，考虑到那个装食物的银餐盘就放在了他的身边，而克拉克再一次 **未经允许地** 爬到了他的床上。

“你好点了吗？”他说。

不，我不好。布鲁斯心想。

你在的时候，我觉得很不好，当你带着一盘子吃的待在这儿的时候，我觉得更不好。

而如果，他心想，如果克拉克这个傻逼敢在他面前说出“我知道你非常的难过，但是饿坏了身子对整件事情没有任何用处，想想你妈妈，她也不会乐意看到这种景象”的蠢话。

他要现场打歪克拉克的鼻子。

他们一起在黑暗中坐了一会儿，各自心怀鬼胎。

“其实，”然后克拉克突然开了口，“我有的时候会想，我爸妈——不是说这里的，而是我亲生的爸妈，他们的死到底会是怎么回事。”

就是，克拉克说，你知道吗——我爸妈其实在我刚出世没多久就已经去世了。他们其实……不是这个星球上的人，他们住在一颗遥远的叫做氪星的大星星上。结果很不巧，听我现在的父母说，那颗星星爆炸了，他们在化为灰烬前，只来得及把我送出来……

当然，我现在的爸爸妈妈对我挺好的，所以，其实我不该这么讲。但即使是这样，有的时候我还是会想，如果我的父母还活着……如果氪星没有爆炸。那么我的生活应该回事怎样的一种生活。

然后还有的时候，克拉克盯着被单，听上去就像是在咕哝，但是总而言之，他仍旧在继续着说。我会想，我妈妈会是什么样子，她温柔吗？她美丽吗？她会不会像是电视里的那些妈妈一样，温和，坚定，会拥抱自己的孩子，然后将孩子摇篮中，一边推着摇篮，一边轻声细语地给他讲一些温馨又让人幸福的童话故事。

如果她活着的话，会是什么模样呢？其实我一直想知道，只是我从来……从来没和人说过这个。毕竟，你看嘛，我爸爸和妈妈都对我很好，而对着他们询问一个他们也不知道的问题很明显是对他们的忘恩负义，不仅如此，我其实也没什么朋友，就算偶尔出去遇到一些同龄人，我也没办法说我其实跟你们不一样，我来自氪星。

然而我还是会想。克拉克说，而每次想我都会觉得很难过。我……会想要流泪，布鲁斯。当我想这些的时候，我的胸口会痛。

你也会这样吗，布鲁斯？他问。你也是这样吗？

这是个布鲁斯难以回答的问题。他不想回答，因为他不想思考这么想上一想就会让他头疼的事。他不知道自己应不应该对这个男孩突然的袒露心声感到恼火。

你不应该随便和一个人交换自己的秘密，因为一旦交换了，对方就要担负起替你保守这个秘密的责任。而秘密，会让人的关系变得不再一样了。

你很难对一个你拥有对方的秘密，或者对方拥有你的秘密的人无动于衷。

“可是，我觉得你跟我还是不一样的。”然而，或许是因为朋友太少——也有可能是因为他真的不知道该怎么和人交往，所以显得尤其的笨拙的克拉克却在继续。“我觉得，我们是不一样的。”

因为说到底，他说，我没有见过我妈妈，我也没有见过我爸爸。我只是在幻想着一些我自己也不知道是不是真的，一些只存在于我想象中的事。

可你呢，布鲁斯？你曾经和你的父母一起生活过，你知道他们笑起来是什么样的样子，你知道他们悲伤起来会是什么样的模样。你曾经获得过一个拥抱，你也曾经获得过一个亲吻。我有时会幻想我的父母会不会在吃晚饭的时候会坐在一起，手臂挨着手臂，肩膀挨着肩膀，然后轻声细语地对着彼此说着一些悄悄话——我不知道他们关系到底是好或者不好。

但是这些仅仅是存在于我幻想中的细节，对于你来说却是曾经存在过的。

我不觉得我们的情况一样。他悄声说，当他这么说的时候，他的手悄悄地覆上了布鲁斯的手。但是，请原谅我，但是当我知道，你曾经拥有过这些，却最终只能眼睁睁地看着它们消失时，我的心曾经真切地为你感受到过一阵忧伤。

就当这些是为了我吧，布鲁斯。克拉克说，就当我说的这些都是为了我。你觉得哭起来会好过一些吗？你觉得将它说出来会显得不再那么的寂寞吗？

布鲁斯没有办法回答像是这样的疑问。他没有办法应付像是克拉克这样不请自来，百折不挠，并且像是从来不知道放弃叫做什么的，糟糕透顶的家伙的问题。

但是至少在那一刻，他没有挥开克拉克的手。

在说什么傻话啊，这个家伙。布鲁斯心想。

嘴上说着什么要安慰人。

最后看起来要为此而落泪的，难道不还是克拉克你吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章：你永远可以信赖布鲁斯，因为事实就是在学不会松手这方面，他只会比克拉克还倔。


	3. Chapter 3

他知道，好吧，虽然这听起来很愚蠢，但他就是知道，布鲁斯一定会拽住他的。

布鲁斯不会放弃他，要问为什么——

因为这是他的布鲁斯。

事情发生的刹那，他们两个都没有搞清到底发生了些什么。

当时的布鲁斯正抱着书，而克拉克跟在他的身旁，一刻也不停地同他吵着架。

“我早就告诉过你……”

“吁吁。”布鲁斯说，“‘你早就告诉过我’，你终于有能说出这句话的这一天，所以你是绝对不肯放过我的是不是？”

“因为在不听人讲话方面你根本就是个天才！你还好意思说我！好歹你跟我说的时候，十次里有两次我是会听的，而你……”

“而我，只不过是不小心失误了这一次。别再上纲上线了，克拉克。”布鲁斯说，“你这样真的很烦，并且比你坚持要来帮我的忙时更惹人讨厌。”他深吸了一口气，终于刹住了步子，虽然他回过头时那副表情根本是不情不愿的。“听着，我只说一次。关于这件事我确实感到抱歉，但是你要理……嘿，”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，“你什么时候比我要高了？”

那个跟布鲁斯一般岁数——仅仅是比他大了几个月所以怎么想也不可能是在一夜之间（或者一分钟之间）突然长高到这种程度的克拉克迷惑地看了看他：“啊？”

所以你瞧，这就是为什么他没有办法放克拉克一个人。

因为当危险出现的时候，这个反应迟钝的傻子永远都会站在那里，以一种可能因为他是氪星人（对此布鲁斯仍旧保持怀疑：克拉克确实力气大上了一点，并且比一般人更不容易受伤，但是氪星人唯一的后裔这种事怎么听怎么像是伊芙她们编出来骗小孩的故事）所以才尤其坦荡茫然地对着他说：

“啊？”

但是现在，布鲁斯开始觉得，伊芙她们的故事，甭管其他部分怎么样，仅克拉克是个外星人这一点可能是真的了。

不然这解释不了克拉克正在将发现了万有引力的牛顿先生从棺材板里拖出来吊着打的这么个事实。

“你在飘。”布鲁斯喃喃自语地说，他目瞪口呆地注视着他，难得的几次陷入了惊慌失措，“克拉克！老天，你飘起来了！”

“我什么？”克拉克还在反应迟钝地说，他下意识看了眼脚下，或许他不该看的，因为，“等一下！！我真的飘起来了！！！”

“什么叫你真的飘起来了，快落下来啊克拉克！你要飘走了！”

“我不知道要怎么落下啊！”可能是因为一时的惊愕，布鲁斯几乎是眼看着这个男孩蹭地一下——从原本微微的漂浮一下子脚踝已经到了布鲁斯的腰。

这太惊悚了，不如说，令人惊恐了。

任何一本操作手册里也不会写着，《你最好的朋友突然在你面前飘起来你该怎么做》。而克拉克眼看着越升越高。他根本是惊慌失措中开始了尖叫：“布鲁斯！布鲁斯！”

“你不要叫了！”虽然同样大喊大叫着的布鲁斯似乎没有资格这么说——土星女皇她们今天不在庄园，据他们所说，是去处理一些无伤大雅的小事情。但是总而言之这里没什么人能帮他，布鲁斯所能做的也只是一把拽住了克拉克还在原地攀升着的脚。“下来啊！”他大叫，“你快下来！”

“可我不知道怎么下来！”克拉克崩溃地回喊道。“啊……布鲁斯！！我要飘走了，布鲁斯！！！”

真的很难形容，在那一刻出现在布鲁斯的手心，拉扯着要将克拉克从他掌中夺出的到底是怎样的一股怪力。那种感觉简直就像是庄园的上空出现了一个黑洞，而这个黑洞唯一感兴趣的生物就是这个平平无奇除了热心值得一提外别无长处的普通男孩。与此同时，布鲁斯自己也惊慌失措地发现。

纵使他已经用上了自己全部的力气乃至于体重去试图将克拉克固定在原地，克拉克却还是带着他越攀越高。

“布鲁斯！！！”

“我……知道！”已经双脚离开了地面——完全失去了支撑着自己的力量，所有的体重几乎在那个刹那只能靠他吊着克拉克脚腕的双手支撑的布鲁斯咬着牙对着他大吼说。“你他妈别再叫了！”

世人都会以为，超人第一次飞行时一定非常轻盈，多少年后，他们会用超人惯常出现在他们面前的样子来揣测他第一次飞行时的优雅。

只有蝙蝠侠知道，超人第一次飞的时候，他看起来是完全的……

惊恐笨拙。

并且不管怎么说，他们现在这个姿势距离轻盈差得都有点远。尤其对于布鲁斯，他现在几乎是在如吊吊环一样的死死扣住了超人的脚，他年纪轻轻就不得不承此厄运的手腕向他发生了撕心裂肺的尖叫。

在布鲁斯只觉得地球正在用着一种要带他游览地狱的热情将他向下拽去的时候，克拉克还在对着他大喊大叫。

“我，我不知道要怎么停下来！”他说，“不！不！布鲁斯，别……快撒手！撒手啊布鲁斯！你会和我一起飘走的！！”

“你现在说这种话有个屁用！还有！下次你要是想让我撒手就不要这么惊慌失措地喊我布鲁斯！”

他现在是真的跟克拉克一起选在了半空中——目测距离地面有一米，而这个数字还在不断攀升。

“这种时候就别骂我了啊，布鲁斯！”他仰起头的时候，正对上克拉克的眼睛望下来。“别那么固执了，撒手——快撒手，布鲁斯！”

有时候，布鲁斯会认真地思考，譬如克拉克到底是真蠢还是假蠢。

因为，你喊出这样的话。

布鲁斯又向上抓了一点，他觉得自己浑身的肌肉都在为此尖叫。

就是因为你喊出这样的话。

所以我反而更没有办法撒手了啊你这个白痴！

一般来说，人生的第一次，不管是什么都应该令人心潮澎湃。尤其对于飞行，这种无数人类妄想却无从触及的梦想，它应该是令人印象深刻又饱含惊喜的。

而不是像现在这样，虽然确实令人惊讶又印象深刻。

却惟独没有一丁点点的喜能留存其中。

他和布鲁斯已经向上攀升了十五米——超越了庭院最高的柱子的高度抵达了空旷的半空。而截至目前他们依旧是孤立无援，克拉克估摸了一下从这个高度摔下去……

“我有点想吐。”

“什么？！”布鲁斯大吼。“你他妈才是咱们两个中会飞的那个，然后现在你要告诉我你恐高？！”

因为我是在紧张你掉下去啊！克拉克心想说。但是事到如今，他是不可能对着布鲁斯说出这种话的，况且，他要将注意力放在如何保持住自己的平衡上——这可真的很不容易，尤其当一种力量，一种缓慢而坚定的，似乎一定要让他看看地球的高峰并且越过其上的力量，正在缓慢地拽着他的身体，一刻不停地往上拖的时候。

如果只有他一个人，他不知道自己会不会顺从它，在最初的惊恐过去后，这整件事似乎并没有最开始看上去那么可怕的——妈妈说他是个氪星人，所以理论上说他会随着年龄的增长而变得刀枪不入。但是现在，他脚上正挂着一个很明显跟刀枪不入挂不上边的布鲁斯。

他试图抗拒它，就像是抗拒住一种从自己身处迸发而出的本能。而现在，在他终于可以勉强稳住自己身体的时候，他开始竭力试图弯下腰，好能够将吊在自己脚上的布鲁斯攥回到自己手上。

克拉克在空中打了个滚。

即使对于一个喜欢打滚的男孩，这也实在是有些过于的不看场合。

布鲁斯觉得自己的五脏六腑在那个刹那被甩了出去——然后紧接着，又被以一种拧成了十六个麻花的方式被塞回到了他的肚子中。

他上一次这么难受已经是三年前了。那个时候，布鲁斯的父母终于同意带布鲁斯去坐海盗船，儿童专用的那种——如果不是过山车绝对不允许才七岁多点的布鲁斯乘坐的话，那么布鲁斯是一定要选择过山车的。但总而言之那天下船的时候，布鲁斯的腿是软的，脸是绿的。

“你们这个海盗船根本不是给小孩坐的。”事后，被妈妈问及感想，不愿服输的韦恩小少爷如是点评说，“我不否认它很刺激，事实上，还挺好玩。但是我觉得它涉嫌一个事实欺诈。”

现在，布鲁斯抱着克拉克的小腿，亲切地回忆起了三年前他是如何攥着父亲的胳膊放声尖叫。

其实他现在也挺想放声尖叫，如果不是他理智的部分，他那高高在上不允许任何事情超脱范畴的理智的部分正在思考说，克拉克会不会因为他的尖叫吓得失去飞行能力，然后他们将会体验一下如何从二十米的高空自由落地。

“我不是有意的。”克拉克居然还在对着他说，“对、对不起。”

“我当然知道你，呕。”他说，“你等我一下，我，呕——”

就一个年仅十岁，极度想吐并且浑身发软的小孩子的极限来说。

他还能吊着自己的身体真的是老天保佑。

也有可能是那种只要略微一放松他就要和这个世界正式告别的恐惧警告着他。谢谢人类的生存本能。

“我可以游到旁边的屋顶上去，”克拉克还在继续说，“我们只要往右偏个十米。那边有个屋顶，至少……至少万一我们掉下去了……”

“不要跟我说万一你就掉下去了！”布鲁斯气急败坏道。“你给我好好挂在空中不可以吗？！”

“我不知道！”克拉克看起来急得快要原地起跳而布鲁斯的肺他妈的也在跟着他一起起跳，“我觉得，我觉得那股拉着我的力量好像，好像变小了！”

……所以。

他在两年前没有和自己的父母一起死在那个该死的巷子里。

而现在，他却要和他的“命中注定”一起摔死在自家庭院。

哇，这真是太棒了。要不然怎么说，克拉克是他的命中注定。

真的，他建议没陪自己的命中注定死过一次的人，以后都不要瞎鸡 吧咧咧什么你是我的命中注定我是你的天选之人。快来看看那三个神经病嘴里的世界最佳拍档吧，他们这对拍档还没能出道就要胎死腹中。

虽然他也不是那么介意和克拉克一起胎死腹中。布鲁斯想。

“你知道吗？”他尽可能冷静地告诉他，“你最好给我继续地挂在那儿。因为从这个高度落下去，我们可能不会死，但我会很惨。而如果我不小心摔残了，残废了，克拉克，后半生都只能在床上，或者靠轮椅渡过——你不要以为我会放你好过。”

“……你鼓励人的方式叫作威胁我你绝对不会放我好过吗？！”克拉克难以置信地说，“这真是一种新颖的想法！所以你就不能对事态给点更好的提议？！”

“更好的提议，就是说，你给我，好好地，保持这个，该死的平衡！”布鲁斯说。“镇定一点！莱茵·波图他们从不会放我们独自待上太久，说不定他们很快就会回来——况且土星女皇早就说过了你会飞……”

“你管这叫我会飞？！”

“那些什么小鸟第一次拍打翅膀的时候不也一样不知道自己该怎么飞的吗？！”布鲁斯喊道，“还是说你想现在让我带你回顾一下那个什么鸟妈妈会主动把幼鸟从巢里拱出去……”

克拉克晃了一下。

布鲁斯骂了一句在此之前他从没想过自己居然能骂的出口的脏话。

他的妈妈会为此蒙羞的，愿上帝保佑他。

“别跟我说拱。”克拉克面色苍白——布鲁斯搞不明白他是怎么比自己还要心惊胆战的，“那一刻我突然觉得我自己被拱了一下。”

“那就想想其他的。”布鲁斯说，他在努力地放缓语气——既然他才是他们之间能够保持冷静的那一个。虽然就目前来说他的理智似乎没有屁用。“你他妈会飞，克拉克——虽然在此之前我一直怀疑——但是现在，你真的他妈的会飞。你不是在马戏团里玩杂耍骗骗小孩的那种，你是货真价实的可以飞起来。”

所以你要相信，飞翔这种事它就理所应当地铭刻在你的基因里。

你可以做到的。布鲁斯说——虽然一般来说，他才是他们两个中比较悲观的那一个。但是在那一刻，他斩钉截铁地说。“克拉克，看着我——你做得到！”

他不知道，到底是他的语言起了作用——还是说吓疯了的的克拉克终于从这种不自然的体验中回过了劲儿来（如果一定要布鲁斯选，他比较喜欢后面这个）。

反正他们终于停止了攀升。

虽然布鲁斯拒绝低头去看他们已经离开了地球表面多远。

“我……”克拉克说。“我不知道。”

“你不知道。”布鲁斯重复。

他的手指好痛。

虽然他一直有在认真地锻炼，非常认真地锻炼。

但是对于一个十岁的小孩，长时间的吊环运动依旧是一种酷刑。

他的肌肉早就停止尖叫了，在布鲁斯反胃地想吐的那一刻，它们变得锁死、僵硬，就像是失去了和主人意志链接的那份控制，纷纷成为了布鲁斯意识之外存在着的某个独立的客体。

而当他看到克拉克终于脱离了危险的那一刻，他是说，不至于一口气跑得太远，跑得迷了路，以至于他再也回不来的那一刻。

他的身体不自觉地就放松了。

同样放松的，还有他从刚刚开始就紧张到爆炸却偏偏要假装一切尽在掌控之中的心脏，还有他终于不堪重负的肌肉们。

布鲁斯认真困惑了两秒为什么克拉克会离他越来越远。他甚至还思考了半秒，关于克拉克惊恐的表情看起来有多么蠢的这件事。

然后，他重新开始运转的理智，更加冷酷无情，也就是刚刚开始就一直控制着他，逼迫着他不停思考的部分开始漠不关心地思考。

物体自由落体时所经过的路程，是二分之一的重力加速度乘以时间的平方，它们不受重力的影响，虽然在现实情况中实际会有空气摩擦的阻力但那还是可以忽略不计。他现在应该已经下坠了三秒，也有可能是四秒。

这就意味着他的克拉克至少飞了将近五十米高。

这让布鲁斯感到了一阵骄傲，虽然他看不出这骄傲有什么道理可言。况且死前先是思考物理公式然后为克拉克第一次飞就能飞到足以将他摔死的高度这件事感到高兴实在是太莫名其妙了，布鲁斯禁不住为自己居然这样浪费死前的时间感到了一阵遗憾。

他其实希望自己可以像是这样永久地坠落下去。

但是他的理智早已准备好迎接自己的死亡。

他的肩膀先着的陆，然后是他的大腿。

总体来说，很痛。虽然作为临死的饯别，它疼得还算是可以忍受。布鲁斯只是有点费解为什么克拉克的脸此时又如此清晰地出现在自己视野范围内。

一般来说，死后大家不是应该上天堂？就算他看不到自己的父母，他也应该看到一眼那个该死的圣彼得。

就算这是所谓的命中注定，布鲁斯用着一种近乎于挑剔的眼神怒视着克拉克的这张蠢脸，就算是他确实有过那么一个刹那在想着，至少克拉克还活着，好吧，那么他们的结局也不至于太烂。

但也没有必要在他人生电影的结尾，The End几个大字都打到银幕上的时候，把这么一个非主角人士的大脸放到大家面前。

这是我看过的最烂的一场人生走马灯。布鲁斯心想，幸运的是我应该不用看第二次。

除非……

他意识到自己不仅没有一动不动地欣赏着自己人生的落幕，还紧紧地搂上了克拉克的脖子。

毕竟在如此不安全的飞行方式中，你唯一能搂住的，除了克拉克的肩膀，就只有他的脖子。

而与此同时，克拉克正一只手托着他的大腿，一只手顶着他的肩膀。

……他们在飞。

……是真的。

因为一个世界，整整一个沐浴在阳光中，充满着希望和活力的世界，正在他们的面前徐徐打开。

布鲁斯往下望了望。

“你在看什么？”

“看看我到底死了没有。”布鲁斯回答。“虽然这种升天方式跟圣经说得有点不太一样，但是以防万一。”

“哦，你确实活着，我接住你……”

“这比我想得要来得更好。”重新将头缩了回来的庄园的皇帝，未来的主宰宣布说。“你不知道，当我发现天堂的天使居然长得跟你一模一样后我到底有多失望。”

克拉克不知道该怎么回答这句故意要让他不高兴的发言——虽然很大程度上他想说，“让你这么失望还真是抱歉”，但其实那不是他真正想说出口的东西。而就在他在心里酝酿着那股相当古怪的情绪之时，布鲁斯却早就忘记了要等待他的回答。

这个相当难以讨好的混蛋再次抬起了头，现在，他正在用着一种仿佛他生来便该如此（可能是指霸占着超人怀里的位置以能达到这个高度）的气魄巡视着他们脚下那片宽广的大地。

当万物都沐浴在阳光中，世界宽广豁达，苍穹围绕着你不停地闪耀。

即使是最不懂得艺术欣赏的人，也一定会在某一个刹那意识到，那真的是极美的。

然而克拉克没有太多心思欣赏着眼下的场景——只要布鲁斯还在他的怀里，他还抱着布鲁斯，他就没有那份游刃有余的闲暇去观赏眼下的美景。

他的身体还在尖叫，他的肌肉是如此地不自然，以至于他几乎是在害怕布鲁斯会察觉到他们这个古怪而僵硬的姿势，然后开始向他质问“道理我都懂，可是为什么一定要是公主抱”。

那是在那之后无数个夜晚他会做到的噩梦。布鲁斯的坠落，克拉克的极速下行。他拽住了布鲁斯的手，他想要对这个男孩微笑。

我抓住你了，布鲁斯。

然而只有一双手臂孤零零地悬落。

当布鲁斯的身体，带着他的思想，他喋喋不休永远都在烦人的计划，还有那副为克拉克担心的表情，在那一刻，看到克拉克终于可以稳住自己时，无意识露出的充满着赞赏的微笑。

当所有的一切落于地面化为齑粉的那个时刻，克拉克觉得他的身体里某个部分也随着它一同地破碎了。

我不会仅仅是抓住你，克拉克心想。我不会抓住你，因为那远远还不够。

我要接住你。

是的，布鲁斯。

不管发生了什么，我永远都会在那儿。

我会接住你的。

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线刊《复仇》里，来自五维空间的捣蛋鬼盖戳“超人和蝙蝠侠是所有一切的关键”，“无论在任何时空，任何宇宙总会有某个版本的你们存在。当这种平衡被扰乱或者打破时”会引发危机，扰乱他的五维生活，所以他特意设计了一大堆磨难好让超人和蝙蝠侠“明白彼此是多么的重要”。


End file.
